Reunion
by Shirofuyuki
Summary: Rukia yang tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, akhirnya memendam semuanya sendiri selama enam tahun. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu kembali di sebuah acara reuni SMP?/For BVF2 month December : Turn Back the Pendulum


**Reunion**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach is Kubo Tite's. But this weird fic is mine ;D

**Warning **: AU, OOC _-maybe_-, Typo(s), EYD lari-lari, minim deskripsi, kebanyakan dialog, diksi kacau, abal & gaje tingkat dewa. Kebanyakan _flashback _yang sengaja nggak di_ italic._ Pergantian_ timeline_ yang membingungkan, _Italic_ untuk kata-kata Rukia dalam hati. **For BVF2 Month December** : Turn Back the Pendulum. DLDR~

Yaahh, karena masih _newbie_ –dan seenaknya langsung bikin buat BVF karna udah terlanjur janji-, mohon bantuannya ya^^

Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Dimana ini? <em>

_Ah, ya. Ini kan, koridor sekolahku waktu SMP dulu. tapi, kenapa aku bisa disini?_

_Dan... Bukankah itu Ichigo? Kenapa dia ada disana?_

_Dia berhenti berjalan. Berbalik dan menatapku. "Kau menyesal, kan?" katanya._

_Menyesal..._

_Benarkah?_

**~~XxoxX~**

_Saat aku sudah melupakannya, mimpi itu datang lagi._

_Seolah tak ingin aku sampai lupa._

Rukia turun dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju kelas. Sial, kelas Kyouraku-_sensei_ telah usai. Ugh, ini ketujuh kalinya dia telat. Padahal kelas Kyouraku-_sensei_ ini sangat penting. Kembali dia merutuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya, bangun kesiangan adalah salah satu sifat pemalasnya dari SMP. Yang sialnya, terbawa sampai Rukia berada di semester terakhir Universitas Tokyo. Karena kelas sudah selesai, dia memilih berjalan ke kantin.

Kini, Rukia telah duduk di sebelah kedua temannya, Tatsuki dan Hinamori, yang tengah sibuk memberi petuah tentang betapa pentingnya tidur cepat agar tidak kesiangan. Untuk menghentikan ocehan keduanya, Rukia memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang mimpinya.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya, lagi." Tebak Hinamori sambil memakan takoyaki.

Cepat-cepat Rukia mengeleng. "Nggak! Adanya malah benci."

Dan Tatsuki langsung menyambar, "Memangnya kau diapain sih, sama–siapa namanya? Ichigo?"

"Sebenarnya sih, nggak ada apa-apa..." gumam Rukia pelan.

_Nggak ada apa-apa, tapi memang benar ada sesuatu…_

**~~XxoxX~~**

Kelas 2 SMP

Waktu itu, semua orang menganggap Rukia adalah siswi paling rajin di kelas. Padahal, dia juga tipikal murid yang sering memainkan handphone di kelas, dan terkadang malas membawa buku paket. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Karena status murid rajin yang disandangnya itu, tiap kali ia mencoba tidur sebentar di kelas, Ochi-_sensei_ langsung menghampiri dan menegurnya. Itu termasuk perbuatan diskriminasi. Mengingat cowok dengan warna rambut oranye cerah tertidur dengan lelapnya di kursi belakang.

Saat Rukia memprotes dan mengadukannya ke Ochi-_sensei,_ cowok itu membantah dengan kalemnya, "Suasananya mendukung untuk saya tidur. Lagipula materi yang ini saya sudah mengerti." Bagi Rukia, cowok ini sudah keterlaluan. Beraninya membantah seperi itu pada guru. Tapi kelihatannya Ochi-_sensei _tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mau apa lagi? Muridnya yang pemalas itu memang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di semua pelajaran. Dia juga selalu betah berada di peringkat 1.

_Enak sekali jadi dia…_

Dan _guess what_, saat satu sekolah melaksanakan pembersihan rutin sekali sebulan, Kurosaki Ichigo seenaknya menarik Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang menyapu. Dengan dalih mengerjakan tugas bersama, dia dengan gampangnya mendapat izin dari ketua kelas. Sekalipun Grimmjow mengatakan mengerjakan tugas adalah alibi agar tidak ikut bersih-bersih. Ichigo hanya menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Dan sekarang, disini lah mereka berdua berada. Atap sekolah yang kosong, sepi, dan tenang. Ada dua kursi dan satu meja disana. Entah siapa yang meletakkannya, tapi Rukia merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya, ia tak harus duduk di lantai yang kotor itu. Setelah duduk, Rukia mengerjakan beberapa soal yang menurut Ichigo sulit. Sulit? Rukia jadi sangsi. Dia –yang hanya puas berada di peringkat 6 saja bisa mengerjakannya. Atau mungkin… ledekan Grimmjow tadi ada benarnya. Ichigo hanya tidak mau bolos sendirian. Ini namanya pemanfaatan! Rukia mencak-mencak sendiri dalam hati. Tanpa dia tau, Ichigo menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

_Dia memanggilku midget. Aku memang tidak suka artinya, tapi itu membuatku merasa istimewa. Dan tahu-tahu, hatiku sudah tertawan olehnya_

**~~XxoxX~**

"Emm.. emm.. Orihime, aku–"

Rukia terlihat ingin berbicara. Namun, langsung disela Orihime. "Aaahh, kenapa Ichigo lagi-lagi didatangi sama anak kelas 3 centil itu lagi, sih!" katanya saat berjalan di koridor dan melihat Ichigo dikerubuti oleh 2 orang anak kelas 3 yang terlihat centil. Ia berkata dengan nada malas, namun Rukia bisa menangkap adanya kecemburuan disana.

"Tadi kau mau bicara apa, Rukia?" Rukia menggeleng. Sepertinya hal yang tadi tidak perlu dikatakan. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan _kami-sama _saja.

Mereka melanjutkan berajalan. "Yaah, aku tahu kok. Aku ini bukan anak yang populer. Sementara Ichigo sangat populer. Tak ada harapan lagi untukku," Rukia menoleh. Gadis berambut oranye panjang disebelahnya memasang wajah cemberut. Rukia mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan Orihime bermonolog sendirian.

Mereka berapasan dengan Ichigo di koridor. Saat mata Rukia bertemu Ichigo, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Rasanya, hatiku seperti sedang ditusuk-tusuk…_

"Jangan-jangan tadi kau cemburu?" suara bariton yang sangat sering Rukia dengar bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menjitaknya. "Kau mengigau?"

"Nggak lah!" Ichigo menjawab sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Habis tadi kau mengalihkan pandangan," lanjutnya.

Rukia mendelik, "Memangnya dilarang? Nggak kan?"

_Oh, jadi itu yang namanya cemburu…_

"_Ne,_ Rukia-_chan,_ kau disuruh membawa ini ke ruang guru," Senna menunjuk kardus di sebelahnya. Rukia sweatdopped. Hah, lagi-lagi dia yang jadi seksi repot.

"Nggak mungkin tenagamu cukup untuk membawa ini," Ichigo tiba-tiba sudah menenteng kardus tadi. Rukia menatapnya tidak percaya.

_Padahal barusan aku kesal setengah mati, tapi sekarang sudah hilang. Cepat sekali,_

Satu kelas memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Terutama Orihime. Ugh, Rukia benci tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sarat akan kecemburuan. Dia tidak mau dibilang makan teman.

Cepat cepat direbutnya kardus itu dari tangan Ichigo. "Nggak usah, makasih. Kaien, bantu aku."

_Aku waktu masih SMP begitu rumit. Menyukai orang yang sama dengan sahabatku dan cemburu karena hal yang sangat sepele. Aku jadi pusing sendiri karena terlalu memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa jujur._

**~~XxoxX~~**

"Eh, reuni SMP? Tapi hanya kelas kita, kan?" Rukia mengernyit. Saat ini, dia tengah berbicara dengan Orihime di telpon.

"Yap. Kau yang ngatur, ya~" balas suara di seberang.

Rukia jawdropped. "Sampai sekarang, kenapa aku yang selalu repot sih?"

Namun, Orihime bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ichigo katanya mau datang lho ~"

"Oh," Rukia mencoba menjawab sesingkat mungkin dengan nada setenang yang dia bisa-padahal hatinya sudah tak keruan. Pikirkanlah, bagaimana rasanya mengigat tentang seseorang yang selama 6 tahun berusaha kalian simpan rapat-rapat di hati.

"Tapi," Nada suara Orihime berubah. Ia melanjutkan, "kita semua kaget, ya. Saat dia pacaran dengan anak kelas 3 itu,"

**~~XxoxX~~**

_Perasaanku yang tidak diketahui siapapun, juga jalan pikiran Ichigo yang sulit ditebak... Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan. Hingga suatu hari-_

"Rukia, ada telpon untukmu!" Hisana, kakak Rukia, berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Ya, _nee-sama_!" Rukia menuruni tangga dengan suara gaduh. Yah, mumpung Byakuya sedang nggak ada di rumah.

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

"Hn. Kau pacaran sama Ichigo?" seseorang di telpon berbiacara tanpa basa-basi. Demi Tuhan, dia itu tau sopan santun tidak, sih? Tapi Rukia mengenali suara itu. Apache. Anak kelas 3 yang selalu cari perhatian kalau berada di dekat Ichigo. Alay dan genit, dua kata itu yang langsung Rukia pikirkan jika bertemu dengannya.

"Nggak," _aku sih inginnya begitu._

"Kalau gitu, kalian gak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

Hah. Tentu saja ada. Kami berteman. Inginnya sih, Rukia menjawab senyolot itu. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah- "Nggak ada."

"Jadi, kau suka sama Ichigo?" Suara di seberang kembali menginterogasi.

Oh, saus tar-tar. Berhentilah menanyakan setiap pertanyaan yang jawabannya pasti 'ya'!

"Nggak kok." _Bodoh, mana mungkin aku bilang yang sebenarnya pada orang yang sama sekali nggak _-_ingin_- _ku kenal? Sementara pada teman sendiri aku belum bilang apa-apa! Bloody hell, kalian semua nggak tau seberapa besar aku suka padanya!_

"_Sou desu ne,"_ Apache menyahut. Rukia bisa membayangkan Apache dengan senyum liciknya jingkrak-jingkrak di depan telepon karena jawabannya tadi. Mungkin dia merasa menang? Rukia ingin tertawa membayangkan visualisasi itu di benaknya. "_Arigatou, bye-bye!_"

Cklik.

Telpon ditutup secara sepihak. Merasa ia tak ada perlu lagi dengan telepon, Rukia meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya.

_Apa Ichigo bilang sesuatu pada Apache?_

_kenapa dia terdengar seperti kaget setiap mendengar jawabanku?_

_Apa jangan -jangan..._

_Cih, aku benar-benar harus menjauhi jeruk satu itu._

"_Ohayou!_" Orihime melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo saat mereka berpapasan di koridor. Ichigo membalas sapaanya sambil tersenyum. Rukia berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Orihime di koridor.

_I almost did it_

Rukia meninggalkan buku Seni Musik dan beberapa kertas partitur di kelas Bahasa Jepang. Cepat-cepat dia berlari kembali ke kelas Bahasa Jepang. Dewi Fortuna sedang bepihak padanya, kelas masih kosong karena tidak ada lagi jadwal pelajaran Bahasa Jepang hari itu.

_Nope. You're wrong, Rukia. There's someone there._

Yap. Ichigo masih tertidur disana. Tepatnya di bangku Rukia yang bersebelahan dengan kaca jendela, dan menghadap langsung ke lapangan outdoor olahraga. Cahaya matahari sore yang masuk, membuat Ichigo seperti diselimuti cahaya. Mungkin ada faktor lain yang membuat Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan berlutut disebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo bangun. Sepasang manik sewarna_ amber_ bertemu _violet_. Rukia sama sekali tidak berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang mengenggam tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Bagaimanapun dia memaksa matanya agar mengalihkan pandangan dari amber yang menangkan itu, sepertinya, hati lebih dominan dibanding otak. Hati memang nggak bisa bohong.

"_Aishiteru_, Rukia,"

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Rukia merasa garing saat itu juga. Hanya itu. Hanya dua kata itu yang sanggup membuat Rukia diam. Sekalipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia menginginkan Ichigo mengatakan hal itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Ichigo akan mengatakannya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Untuk bicara saja mulutnya sulit. Seandainya hati bisa mewakilkan mulut untuk berbicara, sepertinya hati Rukia akan berteriak kencang _'Aisiteru mo!'_. Tapi... Instingnya berkata, Ichigo hanya main-main untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau bicara apa, sih? Nggak lucu, kau tau?"

Mulutnya berkata begitu. Tapi hatinya memberontak. Reaksi wajahnya juga mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan. Hah, ada satu lagi pepatah ngasal buatan salah satu iklan di televisi yang bohong. 'Lidah nggak bisa bohong.' Bah, apa-apaan itu? Lalu, apa yang barusan Rukia katakan kalau bukan bohong namanya?

"Ah, maaf. Aku kalau bangun tidur suka meracau. Maaf ya,"

Nyesek. Sialan. PHP. Itulah tiga dari sekian banyak bahasa gaul yang mungkin cocok untuk mewakili suasana saat ini.

_Saat itu, aku memang masih polos. Setidaknya untuk ukuran anak SMP. Tapi aku tahu arti 'Aishiteru'. Tidak sembarang orang boleh mengatakannya. Apalagi hanya untuk iseng. Itu namanya sudah keterlaluan. Mencampakkan perasaan orang seenaknya itu pebuatan jahat. Jahat. Sekali._

_Setelah itu, Ichigo mulai pacaran dengan Apache. Apapun gosip yang dibicarakan tentang mereka, aku tidak peduli. Aku menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat kalu sudah mendengar soal mereka. Aku tetap tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang._

**~~XxoxX~~**

"Jumlahnya sudah pas?" Rukia kembali menghitung orang yang hadir di _cafe_ yang disewanya untuk acara reuni ini.

"Belum! Ichigo belum datang. Dia sms, katanya dia kesasar," kata Ishida setengah berteriak. "Kuchiki, tolong jemput dong. Nggak akan asik kalau nggak ada dia!" lanjutnya.

"Kok aku?" Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau yang paling dekat sama dia,"

"Mana ada!"

"Sudah-sudah. Jemput Ichigo sana!" Orihime mendorong Rukia hingga pintu. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ikuti sajalah maunya mereka.

_Dengan wajah apa aku harus menemuainya?_

_Yah, sepertinya aku akan memekai topeng ekspresi datar itu._

"Hai Rukia! Wah, kau tambah tinggi, ya. Aku kengen deh. Hei, jangan kaku begitu dong!" Baru juga Rukia tiba, Ichigo langsung menyerocos tanpa diminta.

_Hancur sudah topeng yang kupersiapkan. Hancur. Dalam. Sekejap._

"Hah. Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Rukia berjalan tanpa melihat arah. Sepertinya dia salah arah karena Ichigo langsung berkata-

"Bukannya _cafe_ itu ke arah sana?" Ichigo menunjuk arah yang berlawanan. "Lalu belok kiri, iya kan?"

Rukia melongo. "Itu kau sudah tau! Maksudnya apa, bilang kesasar segala?"

"Hahahaha, kau memangg nggak berubah sama sekali, ya? Maasih tetap pemarah dan emosian seperti biasa," Ichigoo menyahut sambil terkikik pelan.

_Tuh kan, niatnya memang iseng_

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ichigo saat mereka berjalan di trotoar yang kini berwarna putih karena tertutup salju.

"Nggak."

"Aku juga,"

"Aku nggak tanya."

_Kukira… cowok macam dia itu playboy_

"Hei, jangan mulai tanpa aku!" Suara Ichigo yang riang menggelegar di café. Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ahh, Ichigo datang!" Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo agar duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai mengobrol. Para cewek juga membuat kerumunan sendiri.

"Games!" Ggio berseru sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak. "tulis di kertas nama orang yang kalian suka waktu SMP. Nanti aku bacakan. Yang berani boleh tulis nama kalian juga," lanjutnya.

"Ichigo pasti menulis Apache,kan?"

"Ah, aku mau tulis Ichigo saja,"

"Hei, jangan ngintip!"

Berbagai celotehan keluar dari mulut mereka. Rukia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih memikirkan nama siapa yang akan ditulisnya. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja menulis nama orang secara _random_, sesukanya. Toh tidak akan ada yang tau. Atau sekalian menulis nama Byakuya, kakanya yang kelewat keren itu untuk menghindar. Ia yakin tidak akan ada yang tau. Tapi... untuk kali ini ia ingin jujur pada diri sendiri. hatinya telah lelah berbohong selama 6 tahun.

Selesai menulis, Rukia meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Sekedar menghindar dari kebisiningan di ruangan itu. Keluar dari toilet, dia berpapasan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau sudah tulis nama?" tanya Ichigo

Rukia mengangguk "Tapi bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Ichigo terdiam. Ia menatap Rukia dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, waktu itu aku ditelpon anak kelas 3. Dia menanyakan pertanyaan aneh. Aku kaget. Kau tahu siapa dia?" Rukia bertanya dengan arah pandangan lurus ke bawah. Ia tak berani menatap Ichigo. Tapi saat Ichigo bilang-

"Aku tahu siapa." Mata Rukia menyipit menatap Ichigo. Meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Ichigo membalikkan jawaban ketus Rukia padanya tadi. Terlihat sekali dia kelas.

Entah kenapa Rukia jadi berspekulasi kalau Ichigo yang menyuruh Apache menelponnya enam tahun lalu. Bukannya Rukia merasa besar kepala atau apa, tapi tatapan Ichigo begitu meyakinkan dirinya atas kesimpulannya tadi. Titik bening mulai terlihat di sudut mata _violet_nya. Saat ini, Rukia sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tangis. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di mata orang yang menyebalkan itu.

Rukia meremas kuat-kuat kertas bertuliskan nama orang yang disukainya, lalu melemparnya tepat ke arah Ichigo sambil berteriak, "_Baka Mikan, shine!_"

Rukia lalu berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang sambil menangis. Ichigo mengambil kertas yang tadi dilempar Rukia padanya. Dia membukanya dan terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertulis disana. Memang hanya satu kata. Tepatnya-

**Ichigo**.

**~~XxoxX~~**

_Aku tak bisa menangis sekalipun aku yang paling ingin menangis saat itu. Aku berusaha memendamnya sendiri dan memutuskan tidak bercerita pada siapapun. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membencimu_

Rukia berlari. Dia tidak peduli akan dingin yang serasa menusuk tulang malam itu. Musim dingin kali ini memang lebih dingin dibanding tahun lalu. Dinginnya keterlaluan.

Sebenarnya, Rukia berlari tidak terlalu jauh dari _cafe_. Ia duduk di _bench_ yang ada di taman yang sepi. Sepertinya ia akan puas menangis di sana.

"Rukia..."

_Ichigo? Nggak. No way. Nggak mungkin._

Rukia mengankat wajahnya yang kini memerah. Dia masih sesenggukan saat Ichigo menghapus air mata yang mengalir seperti sungai di pipinya. Kini, sekalipun Ichigo sudah berlutut di depannya, sesenggukannya masih belum berhenti.

"Aku... menyesal. Aku keliru, kukira kau sudah menolakku secara tidak langsung. Aku yang masih labil tak bisa menerima itu. Jadi, aku melarikan diri."

_Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyukai -err, ralat. mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak bisa jujur karena malu. Tanpa sadar, selama ini aku sudah melukai diri sendiri. Dan di saat yang sama, melukainya juga._

"Aku- samapi sekarang nggak bisa melupakanmu. Sama sekali."

"A-a-aku juga,"

"_Sou ka. Aishiteru_, Rukia,"

"_Aishiteru mo,_ Ichi- hmmph"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo talah menariknya dalam pelukan dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ah, musim dingin kali ini sangat indah. Tapi, sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu. Benar, kan?

**~~XxoxX~~**

"Rukia, bangun!"

Eh?

Rukia mengucek matanya. Retinanya menagkap bayangan ruang kelas dan Hinamori di sebelahnya.

HAH? TADI CUMA MIMPI?

"Rukia, tadi ada sms. Kau ketiduran melulu, sih." suara Hinamori mengagetkannya. Cepat-cepat Rukia membuka _inbox handphone-_nya

_From: Ichigo_

_Aku tunggu di depan, ya. Kita pulang bareng._

"Jadi, yang tadi bukan mimpi?" Rukia nari hula-hula di depan kelas yang kini telah kosong (?)

"Aku baru tahu kalau orang jatuh cinta jadi aneh begitu..." Hinamori sweatdropped.

_Owaridatte_

_*nenteng hyourinmaru di pundak*_

A/N : Maaf kalau banyak typo, aku nggak sempet ngedit karna lagi UAS dan waktu main laptop dikurangi. Ini cerita asli seorang teman saat reunian SD tahun lalu. Tentu saja dengan sedikit perubahan._ Collab_ dengan Canny setahun lalu. Pas ngubek-ngubek _flashdisk_ lama, eh ketemu _file_ ini. Kami terinspirasi dari quote:

_"Whatever she is, it doesn't change the fact that she's here now. She still experiences anger, happiness and pain."- Ichigo (Bleach Movie 1: Memories of Nobody) _dan lagunya_ Owl City - Vanilla Twilight.  
><em>

Apakah ini sudah memenuhi persyaratan BVF bulan ini, yaitu mendiskripsikan tentang kenapa kita menyukai Bleach? Kalau belum, aku mau menjelaskan -walaupun secara nggak jelas- . Aku suka sama Bleach sejak SD. Tapi, fanatiknya saat kelas 8. tepatnya saat mendengar quote yang tadi. Menurutku, quote yang tadi itu... cocok juga. aku lalu minta bantuan Canny dan berusaha bikin fic yang menggambarkan pendapat Ichigo setelah lama nggak ketemu Rukia. Err, _yeah_, kalo ternyata nggak nyambung sama tema BVF bulan ini... aku edit deh, hehe ^^a _Review_ dan _concrit_ sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan hidup (?)

_Minna, mind to Review? ;3  
><em>


End file.
